life's second chance at a new worldwith powers and immortality!
by jonathanLR
Summary: A man with a dark past, who had lost everything to demons is given another chance in a new world and given powers and imortality he dreamed he could have as teen. Fallow the man as he goes on a adventure in the land of Equestria! [This is my first time making a story so im not that good at this.] oc x herem, gender-bending, crossovers for the powers and some comedy.


It was a dark day in the world for those who were walking at the moment. I was one of those people, my name is world breaker and I'm always alone, ever since the beginning of my life, I have been fighting for my life, for survival. I have lived a very hard life because of the pain of sorrow and death of loved ones. I have killed to survive in this world of darkness and I hate it every time. When I reached the age of 20 I joint the great Demon War against all of the demonic beings that attacked our world.

The war lasted 20 years and I was there for all of it, I lost everything that was dear to me in that war. As I walked to the one place left untouched by the demons that invaded our world. I arrived to the garden my wife made before she was killed by the demons. The only reason the demons ran from this almost ruined world is because there scared, scared of me and I find it enjoyable that that there scared of me because they should be. The reason why is because when they killed my wife and unborn child, I lost myself to rage and butchered them all and they couldn't stop me.

The name the demons gave me is the 'God of The End, Beginning and Rage' because it was my rage that brought them there end. It has been 10 years since then and there hasn't been hide nor hair of them since the war ended and I earned my title as hero of the world. I also took an early retirement so I could rest and live alone with my broken heart and soul. So I'm at my wife's sacred garden that she made before she past and I've been taking care of it every since, still do until I pass and I'll have an old friend of mine to look after the garden when I'm gone. Today is the anniversary of my marriage to my dead wife and I was walking though the garden, when I found a strange orb sitting inside of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden.

I got into the water to get the orb and also it look like a peace of the galaxy was cut out of the world, turned into a ball of stars that's moving around in a circle that's just waiting there. When I got to the orb, the matter inside started of moving faster. when I went to pick it up, a bright flash happened and everything around whole garden was in a white void witch made the garden look like a big floating island in the sky or in this case the void. A sound of someone clearing there throat behind me, I spin around to find a being with long flowing hair that looked the same as what was in the orb, as well as the beings eyes. I take a closer look and can tell it's female because of the large bust and butt, she stood at the same height as me, which was surprising because I'm 12 feet tall and it looked like she was a little bit shorter, like 11ft. 9in tall. "I hope your feeling well because of the jump between dimensions" she said.

Her voice seamed to echo with many voices in one "I'm fine, just surprised because of what happened and there is a beautiful being in front of me" I said.

She giggled with her many voices "flatter, I see why summer chose you to marry" She said. When she said that I froze, I then looked at her in anger and sadness.

She saw my look " sorry, I said that because she was a minor goddess that chose to live like a mortal to stay with you, so you can see why I said it plus when you went on a rampage against the demons, you got a lot of the gods interests, hell you even got all the goddesses affection's and all the male god's jealousy with envy that both Zeus and Hera decided to give you any powers, ability's and immortality because you basically saved the world and universe from the demons, so ask away and we shall grant it…maybe" She said.

So I started to think about the anime, games, and TV show I have watched "I want Ichigo's powers form Bleach and the hogyku, the avatar's ability's, Naruto's and Sasuke's powers, all sharingan ability's the byakugan and the teseingan plus all the Tailed Beasts sealed inside of me, the power to travel to different worlds, the power to speak, write, and read any language, the power to forge and use any weapon/artifact I want to be able to compress/uncompress anything, all haki from one piece, I want Tenseiga, Tessaiga, and Yokai aka 'Demon Sword' from Inyasha, to be able to change my voice to anyone's and anything I want the ability similar to the blacklight virus from prototype but not the virus its self , I also want to be able to play any instrument I want and to have my appearance changed" I said.

She look down in thought , she looked back up "all of that is granted, anything else" she said.

I was thinking about it until it hit me " I want the powers from the four heavenly kings from Toriko and I want to be able to make anything out of nothing, all jutsu from Naruto in a large scroll and to have all types of magic and a book that is like a grimoire from black clover, even the magic that is passed down from blood only and have angel wings in the shape of demon wings plus I want to look like Naruto with long white hair with a black stripes on both sides that will change to crimson-red with white stripes on both sides when I become enraged , at thbutas well as to be sent to equestria on the planet of equis" I said.

"It is acceptable but equestria is not as you remember it" she said.

"what do you mean it's not as I remember it" I said.

" well everyone there is humanized so they still have magic, wings for flight, and super strength plus the princesses are gods just like you will be and Demons are there so you will have your hands full. So anything else you want" she said and asked.

"none that I can think of" I said.

"ok, so lets send you to equestria. Oh I almost forgot" she raises her hand to your forehead and you feel power and felt your body change, after it was done she takes her hand away "there, it is done. You now have the powers and new appearance you wanted plus you are just like the princesses but you wings are the shape of Demon wings with angel feathers, which means you and have immortality, so your blood is now golden ichor so have fun" she said before she pushed you though a portal. I was falling, how do I know I was falling, because I saw clouds moving past then away from me.

I turned my body around in the air to look at the ground that was fast approaching. when I was 50 feet from impact, I screamed " you fucking assholes."


End file.
